


There is a Time and Place

by GoldRavenPrincess



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldRavenPrincess/pseuds/GoldRavenPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a time and place for everything including love.  Will eventually be a S/K/I pairing, but for now we are just getting into the story. Rated M for battle violence and sexy time. Twosomes and threesomes. Some m/m in order to develop the relationship better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning with the battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final battle with Naraku. Victory? Loss?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha; it belongs only to Rumiko Takahashi. I’m only borrowing the characters.

There is a Time and Place

 

During the final battle with Naraku, Kagome stopped and watched as her dear friend and supposed protector finally chose between the past and the present, as she watched InuYasha pick up Kikyo and place her out of the path of Naraku’s tentacles and almost got Kagome killed were it not for Lord Sesshomaru who with one strike of his sword killed the evil being who walked the earth for too long.  
As Naraku’s head came rolling up to Kagome’s feet with a face of shock still on its face she kneeled down and purified it quickly then stood running up to the now headless body to take the jewel that was tainted a dark purple, within the second she touched the jewel it became pure again. Looking around her she saw that all her friends were alive with only small cuts and some bruises, she then turned to Sesshomaru who had yet to leave the area, “Thank you for saving me, Lord Sesshomaru.” Said Kagome smiling, “I could have been dead if you didn’t act as quickly as you did.”  
Sesshomaru tilted his head in acknowledgement and replied, “This Sesshomaru is also grateful that you did not die at the hands of that vile creature as well miko.” Kagome looked confused and asked, “Why are you glad that I didn’t die, I thought you would have at least wanted me hurt a little bit.” Sesshomaru sighed inwardly and replied, “Miko, this Sesshomaru has great respect for you, had I not you would have been dead by my hands only, you are a powerful being who deserves respect and gratitude from others lower and equal to you.” If you had seen Kagome’s face along with all her companions you would have laughed, eyes big as dinner plates and jaws on the ground the Lord Sesshomaru was stared at for quite some time til Kagome finally said, “U..um t-thank you Lord Sesshomaru, I hadn’t realized that you would have paid any attention to me whatsoever though I thank you for saying that.”  
Kagome then turned to her friends and looked at their injuries to see if they needed any stitches or bandages, Sango and Miroku were both full of cuts but none were bad so she just cleaned them and covered them with band aids. Kagome didn’t even look at InuYasha and Kikyo who were standing only a few feet away from the group and called out for Shippo who had been hiding since the first sign of Naraku had come; the small fox child came jumping out of a well-hidden bush and into her arms trying to see if she had been hurt. Kagome giggled and shushed the kit before saying, “It’s okay now Shippo I’m fine and so is everyone else we won the battle and now we need rest, why don’t you go with Miroku and get firewood?” Shippo grinned and hopped onto Miroku’s shoulder and they both went into the forest to gather wood.

 

GoldRaven: Did you enjoy the first chapter? If so please Review, I am also looking for a beta reader to help me with my story. Msg me if you are interested.


	2. Question?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Popping the question? Nah more like popping the courting question.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha; it belongs only to Rumiko Takahashi. I’m only borrowing the characters.

There is a Time and Place

 

Previously:  
Kagome giggled and shushed the kit before saying, “It’s okay now Shippo I’m fine and so is everyone else we won the battle and now we need rest, why don’t you go with Miroku and get firewood?” Shippo grinned and hopped onto Miroku’s shoulder and they both went into the forest to gather wood.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
Now:  
After the two left, Kagome decided to turn to InuYasha who had yet to move anywhere near her since he knew he had disappointed her in saving the clay miko yet again. “How are you doing InuYasha? You got hit pretty hard earlier on in the battle shall I take a look?” Asked Kagome who smiled at him like nothing was amiss, InuYasha turned to look at her then walked slowly to her as if getting too close to fast would scare her away and hugged Kagome tightly saying, “I’m fine Kagome no need to worry, I’m just glad you are okay; I didn’t know what happened to me to make me save Kikyo before you, a haze came over my head and I couldn’t do anything other than save her and almost watched you die. I’m so sorry Kagome it won’t happen again I promise.”  
Kagome didn’t know what to say to him, she just hugged him tighter as small tears stayed on the corner of her eyes. She pulled away slightly and said, “I’m glad that you are okay, but I’m not sure whether or not that haze will happen again unless Kikyo is laid to rest once more, but I also know that you would not let her go again without a fight so I will just have to survive being just your friend.” Kagome smiled sadly and tried to pull away all together but InuYasha held her to him not letting go and murmurs, “I will always have love for Kikyo yes but I want her to rest again, all I owed her was the death of Naraku for tricking and killing her not my life and happiness. Kagome you have to know by now that I love you as well as you love me right? InuYasha then let Kagome pull from him and waited to see what she would say or do, Kagome took this information in and thought about it, “It’s amazing that he was able to say that in front of his brother and Kikyo, but I sort of gave up on having anything with him after the last time he went to see Kikyo. I now have a small crush on Sesshomaru but I still love InuYasha, ah man what do I do?! I didn’t ask for this, what kami did I piss off to get in this predicament?  
Jumping out of her thoughts Kagome smiled and heard Miroku and Shippo coming back with the firewood and was thankful to Sango for setting up camp since her and InuYasha’s conversation was a long and personal one. Lord Sesshomaru on the other hand didn’t like what he heard during their little chat and decided that he would have to try to get Kagome to consider allowing him to court her for later mating. So he made himself known to the little priestess and said, “Miko Kagome may I have a word with you? Alone preferably.”  
Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru and said, “Sure, let me handle dinner first and we can talk after I get the water boiling.” After saying that she headed to the now roaring fire and took a pot from her bag and set it in the fire, then filling the pot with water from a water bottle she had in bulk. Turning she then told the group that she and Sesshomaru are going to take a walk and will be back later, though that didn’t go well with InuYasha who had shooed Kikyo off earlier on to avoid having to kill her before he was ready to do it himself said, “You aren’t going anywhere with that prick! If you have to talk you talk where I can see you!” Growling at his hard headedness Kagome said, “InuYasha SIT! You have no right to boss me around! If I want to talk to Sesshomaru alone I will and there is nothing you can do about it, why do you have to be so stubborn!”  
Kagome then took Sesshomaru’s arm and half dragged him into the forest to talk, after a few minutes she stopped and turned to him bowing slightly and said,” I’m sorry about that and about dragging you around like that.” Sesshomaru did the unexpected and chuckled lightly saying,” There is no harm done Miko Kagome, I wanted to talk to you about whether or not you would allow me to court you.” 

 

GoldRaven: Cliffy there… Don’t hate me! I will make the next chapter soon I swear! Don’t forget Review please!


	3. Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrupting Sesshomaru is never a good thing now is it?

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha; it belongs only to Rumiko Takahashi. I’m only borrowing the characters.**

**I’m so sorry it took me so long to update. I had writers block then my mom and I ended up moving to a smaller house and we didn’t get internet for two weeks! We just got the internet back today April 26, 2016 so now I can write and update more.**

**There is a Time and Place**

**Previously:**

_Sesshomaru did the unexpected and chuckled lightly saying,” There is no harm done Miko Kagome, I wanted to talk to you about whether or not you would allow me to court you.”_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Now:**

**Right as this question was asked a certain red clad half demon broke through the trees red faced and growling. “I seriously hope I did not just hear the I hate all humans ice prince asking to court a human miko! Did you not hear me tell her I loved her back there or are you being dense?!” Kagome turned to face InuYasha with blushing cheeks and clenched fists trying not to yell the sit word so loud that the hanyou would end up halfway to hell, while Sesshomaru looked slightly irritated with the interruption he inwardly growled and proceeded to say, “This Sesshomaru has waited to see if you would take the miko as your mate or court her yet here she is unmarked and untouched so tell me InuYasha why should I not court the miko Kagome?”**

**Kagome looked taken aback she hadn’t realized that Sesshomaru was observing her and InuYasha’s interactions during the time him and his group had joined with them to find and destroy Naraku. She was quite thrilled that he asked to court her but she still had a dilemma she still loved InuYasha and she knew she loved Sesshomaru but wanted to get to know him better. How can she choose between them?  She didn’t want to hurt either of them by choosing the other how can she express this problem to them both without causing a fight?**

**InuYasha looked stunned he didn’t even think that his brother would even want a mate with how long he has been alone. Thinking that he replied, “I thought you didn’t want a mate with how many mating seasons you’ve been through without one I thought you were gay at one point.” He smirked at his older half-brother trying to see what he would say or do for that comment. He didn’t have to wait long before he found himself with a hand around his throat and against a tree with his brother’s face inches from his frowning with a slight glint in his eye.**

**Sesshomaru lifted his other hand and placed it on InuYasha’s chest and said, “Would you like to know if I am or not? Because this one would be happy to show you what he would do with another male’s genitals were they to come in contact with him.” His hand glowing a faint green while going down the hanyou’s chest to close in on his crotch. InuYasha squirmed and yelled out, “Alright you’ve made yer point! Don’t put that hand any closer to my dick and I’ll take back what I said!” He found himself on the ground the next second and grunted from the impact.**

**Completely forgotten by both inus Kagome fumed at what just happened and yelled out, “Both of you need to stop fighting! I hate it when you guys fight you’re supposed to be brothers! Brothers don’t try to kill each other over so many things!” Then she whispers, “And to think that I love you guys even if you are being stubborn and stupid.” She then realized that she said the last part out loud she looked up and found that both brothers were looking at her with surprised looks on their faces.**

**“Eh heh, did I say that out loud?” Said a nervous Kagome who started fidgeting as the two inus continued to stare at her with surprise and thoughtful looks.**

**To be Continued…**

**GoldRavenPrincess: So~ did you like the chapter? I know I did a cliffy but I want to have some anticipation for the next one. R &R  **


End file.
